Breath of Fire 3 The Intense Battle for Earth
by Doberman Pharaoh
Summary: This follows the story of BoF3, only more...adult...


Breath of Fire 3 Fan fiction  
  
Note: The characters and towns mentioned in this story belong to Capcom, and not me. The speech is mine and so is what each character does, but it follows the basic BoF3 story. This is my first main attempt at a fan fiction, so make sure to (constructively) criticise me on anything that you don't like, or even better, just say that it can't be improved in any way at all! This story also contains violence and swearing, so read at your own risk, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1 – A Dragon is born  
  
When magical beings die, their bodies slowly transform into the ore known as chrism. Even the legendary dragons, whose might shook the world, have in death become a source of energy in the form of chrism. No one knows how or why the mighty dragons became extinct... This tale is dedicated to the dragons.  
  
"A dragon...? I don't know about this..." said Mogu, as he and his friend and co-worker, Gary, made their way up the tracks in the Dauna Mine, pumping their arms on a tram.  
  
"C'mon...It's really high-quality stuff." The half-fox replied as they entered the doorway and got off the tram.  
  
"The dragons tried to destroy the world..." Mogu said, looking perpetually scared of what he and Gary were about to embark on.  
  
"Yep...fought a huge war...THE war..." said Gary as they entered the lift and were brought down a level to the level in which the dragon resided.  
  
"I sure wouldn't want to meet a dragon..." said the half-mole as the lift reached its destination. The two of them exited it and began to walk towards the biggest room in the Dauna Mines.  
  
"Yeah...But they're extinct now" said Gary, "And even so, even the baddest beast..."  
  
"...dies in the end like everyone else." Said Mogu, finishing Gary's sentence for him. Gary nodded his head, knowing that Mogu took the words out of his mouth. The two of them had been best friends for nigh-on five years, and they had always worked together. Gary was the braver of the two, but Mogu's clan were renowned for being a clan of wimps. He was, after all, a half- mole, and digging underground and escaping was what moles did best. The two of them neared the end of the room and approached the Foreman.  
  
"You know where you're going, right?" said the Foreman.  
  
"Of course." Replied Gary, and he and Mogu carried on past him through to the penultimate room. "Bastard...I hate that guy."  
  
"He's not that bad." Said Mogu, standing up for the Foreman, who was basically their manager.  
  
"Say what you will, I've never liked that son of a bitch, he's too up himself." Said Gary, his mood had taken a turn for the worse, as it usually did when he saw the Foreman, and he quickened his pace towards the Dragon that awaited them.  
  
The two of them neared the room and an Engineer walked out, "Good luck, the explosives are all set up, you just need to press the red button" he said.  
  
"Thanks, this job should be a piece of cake." Replied Gary.  
  
"Don't take it too lightly, there hasn't been a dragon sighting in 400 years, who knows how powerful they are..." said the Engineer, hurrying off.  
  
"Pfft...coward" said Gary, leading the way.  
  
"Maybe he's right ya know? You know about the stories, the power of the dragons was insane, who knows if a few of our explosives could take one out?"  
  
"If you're getting cold feet, then leave Mogu. Don't worry, I'll still split the pay with you, if you're too chicken that is..." taunted Gary.  
  
"You bastard, you know I can't back out now" said Mogu, pouting.  
  
"Hahaha!" laughed Gary. "Come on Mogu, I can tell you're not enjoying yourself, so let's get this over with..."  
  
The two of them entered the room to see a pillar of chrism and inside a green dragon.  
  
"Is that all? He's a small little fella ain't he?" said Gary, almost taunting it.  
  
Mogu walked around to the back of the dragon, checking the explosives.  
  
"There's 6, all covering the pillar, this way it all goes down in one big BANG!" said Mogu, looking excited by the prospect of an explosion.  
  
"Well I'll be..." said Gary, "It looks like it's in an egg or something..."  
  
"Come on, let's get to work" said Mogu, and they counted off 10 paces, before ducking and covering, Gary pressed the button and the spark followed the wire along to the Dragon.  
  
BANG!  
  
The two of them turned around to see the top half of the chrism shell blown to smithereens, and all of a sudden the dragon woke up, yawned, and faced them.  
  
"What the hell...!? It's alive!" said Gary, completely shocked.  
  
"...WHOA...!" proclaimed Mogu, then, almost as if he had gathered all his strength together, ran at the Dragon and drew his sword. He jumped into the shell and slashed it across its face, causing the dragon to jump onto the platform above it.  
  
"Hehe, nice one Mogu!" said Gary, clearly pleased that Mogu was a better warrior than he had first thought. "...Oh no...this is impossible..." he then said, as the dragon looked directly at them, showing no signs of a wound, despite Mogu slashing him across the face.  
  
The dragon began to gather energy towards its mouth, before firing a blast of fire towards the two of them, covering them in fire.  
  
"This can't be!" said Gary as his body was burnt black.  
  
"N-No..." cried Mogu, screaming as his flesh peeled away and his charred remains hit the floor, a pool of blood forming beneath it.  
  
The dragon, almost surprised by its own power, stood staring at the corpses for over 30 seconds, before taking its eyes off them and running towards what appeared to be an exit. As it got into the next room, a man exited the room perpendicular to that of the room that the dragon left, the man looked at the dragon, and obviously not believing his eyes, mustered the strength to talk to it.  
  
"A d...dragon? A...alive!?" he said, falling over his own shoes, "Are you really a dragon?" he asked, as if expecting a human response from the beast.  
  
"...YAAH!" replied the dragon, before walking towards the man.  
  
"D-D-D-D-D-DRAGON!!" screamed the man, picking himself up and running straight into a wall before turning and running as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the Whelp facing him.  
  
The dragon, clearly excited by what had just happened, began to follow the man, to find a different man and woman blocking his path to the exit. The woman was armed with a pickaxe and the man was holding a crowbar.  
  
"Ha! I'm not afraid! Let's get it!" proclaimed the woman, while the man simply nodded his head. The dragon, while not being able to talk English, was able to understand it, and it knew that he was going to have a challenge on his hands here.  
  
The woman began to run at it, and when she was almost face to face with it, swung her pickaxe. The dragon jumped at least 10 feet into the air, avoiding her swipe and landed in between the man and woman. The man began running towards him and smashed his crowbar into the ground, but not before the dragon had rolled underneath him. Now behind the man and woman, the dragon knew what to do, he jumped into the air, and just like when he killed Mogu and Gary, used the same Fire Breath attack, with the same results. The man and woman took it head on and were dead before it even impacted, due to the amazing heat of the blast.  
  
The dragon, pleased with what he had done, began to look around the large room for more people to "play" with, but it seemed no one was as stupid as the last two, cries could be heard emanating from different corners of the room.  
  
"Please don't hurt me..." "I have a family." "M-M-Mummy..." were various cries, deciding that none of these people would be so much as a challenge to him, the dragon simply ran straight on and through into the next room, which was open-roofed and comprised of pillars and a large crane.  
  
"Wh...what's that? Said the nearby man, who was wearing blue overalls and had a nametag with "Foreman" written on it. Seeing that talking to a dragon was not the brightest idea around, the man began to walk backwards before turning and running. The dragon chased him before seeing the Foreman stop about 10 feet away from him and start talking to a huge half-ox, who was at least 7 feet tall and almost the same wide.  
  
"What's that about a dragon? Hmm?" he said, before dismissing the Foreman and walking up to the dragon, he drew no weapon and instead cracked his knuckles in anticipation of a fight. "Well, well, well...Let's take the runt alive!" he cried, before running at the dragon, before it could even react, the dragon was being bear-hugged by the man and smashed into a pillar, almost breaking through it. All the air escaped the whelp's lungs, and it found that it couldn't breathe, as it was ready to launch its special attack right into the ox-man's face.  
  
The ox-man signalled to a nearby worker, who looked ready to operate a device of sorts, the ox-man let go of the dragon and stood backwards, challenging the dragon to hit him, the whelp took in as much breath as he could, and as he was about to burn the man to a crisp, he heard a shrill and sudden cry.  
  
"NO! DON'T!"  
  
The dragon, clearly confused, looked around. The ox-man walked calmly out of the way and the dragon turned round to face him, all of a sudden a crane smacked him right in the face, and the dragon drifted into unconsciousness...  
  
--  
  
The dragon awoke to find himself in a cage; he was on a very small train, with him being on the only carriage.  
  
"Yaah..." cried the dragon, confused as to where he was.  
  
The driver turned around to face him, "Shut the fuck up! Bastard dragon, killing 4 innocent men..." shouted the man, clearly very angry with the dragon's actions.  
  
The dragon began to smash against its cage, and found that it was clearly quite cheap and almost came off.  
  
"Shit...don't do that!" shouted the driver, pleading with the dragon. But the dragon was clearly not going to listen, and instead smashed it harder, causing him and his cage to fly off the carriage and off the track, down into the forest below... 


End file.
